


Eren Does Not Like 2020

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ereri, give me soft ereri or give me death, quarantine au, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Eren Does Not Like 2020

Eren hated working during this virus. For multiple reasons.

1\. It was a global pandemic.

2\. People were becoming even crazier than usual.

3\. It showed a lot of people’s lack of humanity.

4\. And finally, he didn’t get to see his boyfriend’s rare smiles when he visited the coffee shop.

Levi would take his lunch break to get out of the house and make sure Eren hadn’t killed anyone at work. He would order a pastry and iced tea and sit near the register to spy on his lover. Every so often he’d get up to talk to him if he looked anxious or pissed.

Eren loved that Levi cared so much, but he wanted so badly to just go home with him when he left today. He just wanted to bathe off all the stress and cuddle with the man. But he still had three hours left.

He swore he would do those things when he got off. Maybe he would even get take out before heading back, so he and Levi could chill out and watch Disney movies with no interruptions. Yes, that’s exactly what he’d do. Fuck being upset.


End file.
